The present invention generally relates to a new type of light, and more particularly, relates to a new type of light comprising a filament, a fuse, a couple of conductors and an insulator. Further, the relative position between the filament and the fuse is changed to improve the reliability of the light.
Since T. A. Edision has disclosed the first light in 1880s, the human being uses many kinds of illuminations. So that the life in the night becomes more diversiform. The illuminations are used in adornment and in brightening. The power of light emitting is following as Ohm""s law as W=V2/R, wherein the V is denoted as the loading voltage of the circuit and R is indicated as the resistance. Otherwise, the principle of light emitting is indicated as the xe2x80x9cBlack body emissionxe2x80x9d principle. The principle indicates the relationship between wavelength of emitting light and temperature of emitting source (for example, the human being emits the IR at room temperature). Hence, the visible light can be generated by using a suitable material, such as tungsten, which the tungsten is preferably heated to about 3,000xc2x0 C. The suitable material must be chemical stable at the high temperature. Referring to FIG. 1, a cross sectional view of a conventional light 10 is shown therein.
Furthermore, the accumulation of experiences in the human""s life, people has developed more complex structure of light, such as a light containing a fuse. The fuse of the light is used to prevent the excess of using electric power. The light containing the fuse is shown as FIG. 2. The light 20 is composed of a tungsten wire 23, a fuse 25, an insulator 24 and a couple of wires 22. All of the elements of the light 20 are contained in a casing 21. All of the elements are mounted as the sequence as following: the couple of wires 22 are fitted through the bottom of the casing 21 wherein the pinnacles of the couple of wires 22 are formed as hooks. Further, the filament 23 is hooked between the hooks of the couple of wires 22. Moreover, a fuse 25 is wound around the couple of wires 22 for protecting the circuit, wherein the position of the fuse 25 is under the filament 23. In a string of lights, one or more lights are failure due to all the lights on the circuit of the string. The fuse 25 is used for preventing all of lights on the string being disabled. For insulation, an insulator ball 24 is used between the couple of the wires for fixing purpose.
The light 20 described above, the fuse 25 is usually wound around the couple of wires 22. The fuse 25 may loose according to the filament being heated at high temperature. According to the lights of ornaments are unavoidable shifted so that the wires are easily loosened with the wires 22.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a new type of the light. The disclosed new type of the light has excellent coupling reliability of the fuse. Therefore, the light of the present invention has the advantage to prevent vibration of the surroundings.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the disclosed light is composed of an insulator ball, a filament and a fuse connected to a couple of conductive wires in a sequence from the bottom of the light. Further, all of the components are contained in a casing.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the light is also composed of an insulator ball at the bottom, a filament disposed atop of the conductive wires, a fuse disposed between the insulator ball and the filament. In order to prevent loosened of the fuse, the fuse is fastened in one end with two spiral circles for clockwise direction and another end with two spiral circles for counterclockwise direction.
The above and other features, particularity, and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from reading of the following detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.